Pet Peeve
Pet Peeve is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the fourth episode of Internet Season 4, and the 82nd episode overall. HTF Episode Description Enjoy this episode with some very special guests from our Video Bomb contest! Plot After making an explosive experiment, Sniffles creates a living blob that he adopts as a pet. However, when Sniffles pets it, the skin on his hand burns off due to the blob being explosive experiment.]]made up of acid. After getting the blob a metal collar and bandaging his own hand, Sniffles takes his new pet for a walk. He spots Lumpy feeding the birds with a bag of bird food, but the blob crawls onto Lumpy's leg, prompting Sniffles to spray it off. After Sniffles leaves, Lumpy realizes his leg was melted and, in shock, spills his bag of bird food all over himself and then he is attacked by a flock of hungry birds and vultures that want the seeds. getting mauled to death by animals. Something that happens very, very often.]] Sniffles and his pet then go for a walk, and the blob sneezes a puddle of acid in the middle of the bridge they were walking on, melting a hole in the bridge. Handy then walks along the bridge and falls in the hole, getting his head stuck in the hole. Sniffles then drives a car over Handy, but luckily, his hard hat saves him from getting crushed. In the middle of the road, Sniffles is driving, with The Mole closely behind. The blob then sticks its head out of the window, dripping acid onto the windshield of The Mole's car. The Mole turns on the windshield wiper to wipe it off, but instead, the acid spreads and cuts off the glass, which then falls onto The Mole's face, slicing it off and making the van run out of control. Back at the bridge, Handy, who somehow got out of the hole, is run over by the van. The scene goes back to Sniffles, who is happily driving and watching the blob, but then the blob melts through the seat. Worried, Sniffles ducks his head through the hole the blob made and looks under the car. Luckily, his pet is safely stuck to the underside of the car. However, it then flies off, causing Sniffles to scream. The car then moves onto the sidewalk and the curb cuts off part of Sniffles' head, killing him. is used to this by now.]] Back at the park, Lumpy is covered in bandages and has on a peg leg. Lumpy looks down to see the blob once again cuddling his other leg, melting it, and making him spill bird food all over himself, restarting the chain of events again. As the iris comes along, Lumpy sighs in frustration, and as the credits roll, he is heard screaming in agony as his organs splatter while the birds maul him. Moral "A house is not home without a pet." Deaths #The Mole's head is cut in half by the windshield of his car from the blob's acid. #Handy is run over by The Mole's truck. #The upper part of Sniffles' head is cut off by the pavement. #Lumpy is shredded by a flock of birds. (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) Injuries #Sniffles has his hand burned because of the acid from his pet blob. #Lumpy's left leg disintegrates and falls off after Sniffles' pet lays acid on it #Lumpy receives multiple scars on his body and loses an eye, an antler, and a foot after the birds attack him. #Handy's head is hit with a car. #Lumpy's right leg disintegrates and falls off after Sniffles' pet lays acid on it Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total Rate: 0% Destruction #A glass beaker blows up when Sniffles places an electric device in it. #A hole forms on a bridge after Sniffles' Blob sneezes. #Handy's hardhat gets damaged after being run over by Sniffles. #A window gets cut after being slobbered on by Sniffles' Blob. #The front of The Mole's turtleneck is cut by the window of his car, his glasses also break to pieces. #The Mole's van crashes to after it runs out of control. (Not seen) #Sniffles' Blob dissolves Sniffles' car upholstery and through the bottom of the car. #Sniffles' glasses break apart when he dies. Goofs #This episode is in the Happy Tree Friends TV Episodes playlist on Mondo's channel despite not being a TV series episode. #When Sniffles walks his pet and greets Lumpy, his pocket protector is on the right side of his chest. #When Sniffles walks across the bridge there are no trees under the bridge, but in the next scene, there are trees. #When Sniffles' car ran over Handy, the force generated should have been enough to push him all the way through the hole. #When The Mole's face is sliced off by his windshield, his skull shouldn't be visible as the entire front half of his face was sliced off. #When The Mole dies, his glasses disappear in mid air. #It would be impossible for Handy to crawl out of the hole (unless someone helped him). #When Sniffles runs over Handy the moment he falls into the hole, his helmet gets dented. But when Handy gets out of the hole, the dent on his helmet is gone. #Handy's blood is orange #When Lumpy spill bird food all over himself at the end of the episode, for a moment the injuries that has near his nose disappear. Category:Sole Cause Category:Internet Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2013 Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths